Heretofore, catalytic converter apparatuses for automobile engines have had many disadvantages. For example, since in general a catalyst layer is provided within a container disposed under the floor of the automobile body downstream of an exhaust pipe, said container for holding said catalyst layer has to be specially made. Furthermore, the amount of heat from the container under the floor of the body is so great that heat insulation for blocking the flow of heat to the interior of the automobile body must be provided, and thus the apparatus is costly and difficult to make.
In addition, the apparatuses of the prior art have the disadvantage that, due to the fact that the exhaust gas temperature is reduced by the time it reaches the catalyst layer because the catalyst container is positioned relatively far from the engine, the cleaning efficiency of the catalyst layer is reduced.